Conventionally, there is known a substrate conveying robot device which conveys substrates (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
This substrate conveying robot device includes a hollow vertical housing having an opening extending vertically, a vertical shaft movement mechanism accommodated in the vertical housing, a horizontal housing which reciprocates vertically by the vertical shaft movement mechanism, a shield film placed above the horizontal housing, and a shield film placed below the vertical housing. The horizontal housing includes a hollow columnar support member coupled to the vertical shaft movement mechanism and extending through the opening. The shield film located on an upper side (upper shield film) has a fixed end fastened to a support body, is turned back at a moving pulley, extends through a fixed pulley, and then is joined to the upper end surface of the hollow columnar support member. The shield film located on a lower side (lower shield film) has a fixed end fastened to a support body, is turned back at a moving pulley, extends through a fixed pulley, and then is joined to the lower end surface of the hollow columnar support member. The moving pulley of the upper shield film and the moving pulley of the lower shield film are coupled to each other in such a manner that a constant tension is applied to the upper shield film and the lower shield film. In this configuration, when the vertical shaft movement mechanism is driven and the horizontal housing is moved to any position within a vertical stroke, a state in which the opening of the vertical housing is always covered by the hollow columnar support member, the upper shield film and the lower shield film, can be maintained.